sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jet-Black91/Gem Display: Jet and Peridot
Allow me to introduce Jet, aka Jet Facet T800 Cut X10. Jet was created mid war by Peridot Facet T500 Cut O73, a technician working under Pink Diamond who, in an effort to help the Diamonds win the war created a Gem that could do what no Quartz or Ruby soldier could do. Jet was designed to be the ultimate infiltrator/spy/assassin. To accomplish this, Peridot created a Gem with two gem's instead of one. The secondary gem, shown on his right hand, functions as his normal gem would, allowing him to store weapons and retreat his form inside of it, though it has one significant feature. This gem acts as an advanced learning computer, allowing Jet to store vital information such as vocal pitches, speech patterns, body language, skin tones, and other information he may pick up on a mission. This will also allow him to record and learn from a combat encounters. The more he fights, the more he learns to counter moves and correct mistakes he made in a previous encounter. His creator also designed him to be unsenseible to other Gems. How she accomplished this remains unknown as is his ability to camouflage himself entirely (This ability is rarely used, only if shapeshifting into a human, Gem or animal fails to hide him from his enemies). His shapeshifting is also far more limited, only able to shift into other Gems, animals or humans, mimicking them so well that it'd almost be impossible to tell them apart. With the power of this learning computer, Jet can also learn emotions, to keep them from overriding his primary programming, Peridot devised an emotional inhibitor chip, which will allow Jet to mimic the emotions but not truly experience them. Secondary abilities include a resistance to electrical and psychic attacks, self duplication (only to a total of five), abilities to manipulate smoke, fog and shadow, and ability to change vision modes from normal to thermal to night etc. When Jet was created, his first encounter was with an unfortunate caveman who was wandering the Kindergarten. When the caveman tried to defend himself, Jet attacked and with a little effort, killed his opponent. As a side effect, Jet's physical form changed from it's grey color to a similar flesh toned color of his victim. While unexpected, Peridot saw this as a great asset. She brought Jet before Pink Diamond as the weapon that would strike down the rebel leader Rose Quartz once and for all. However while Pink showed hesitation on using him, Yellow showed no such hesitation and demanded he immediately be tested out against one of their greatest warriors in a fight. Jet, in a mere matter of minutes, defeated his larger Quartz opponent. Impressed by it, she immediately sent him on his mission to assassinate Rose Quartz and end the rebellion. Upon arriving on Earth, Jet studied some humans and learned that Rose had a soft spot for them. Donning the disguise of a weak and wounded human soldier, he would approach Rose and once he got close enough, he would shatter her with his pair of katar. Before he could, Rose's faithful comrade Pearl managed to see through his deception and save Rose. Determined to see his mission through, he attacked Rose, slaughtering any humans who got in his way. He was defeated but managed to escape before he could be poofed and bubbled. Throughout the rest of the war he'd try to get close to Rose and fulfill his mission, murdering many of her Gem comrades to try and gain an advantage. After the shattering of Pink Diamond, Peridot managed to get him off world before the Diamonds unleashed their corruption blast. Before they could leave for Gem controlled territories, Jet sensed that Rose and her allies where still alive and jumped back onto the Earth's surface to complete his mission. Throughout his time on Earth he'd chase Rose and also be used by various human cultures as an assassin, learning many different fighting styles and mastering weapons throughout history. though each human nation would use him, whenever he sensed Rose or another Gem presence nearby, he'd immediately abandon his human masters and pursue the Gem until he had destroyed it. At one point in time, the 80's in fact, he'd been captured by a a clandestine human organization known as The Pendant,a group of government agents and ex special forces soldiers who use re-purposed Gem technology. While on several missions, he'd go rogue and go after Rose. Also during his time his inhibitor chip would gradually degrade, causing a few foul-ups on several assassinations. In one instance back in the 40's, he was contracted to murder the head of a major steel magnet on the Eastern Seaboard. He completed his murder of the magnate but before he could assassinate his son, his inhibitor glitched and gave the boy a chance to escape. Eventually he would catch up to Rose in Beach City while she lived with Greg. Before he could kill her, he scanned her revealing she was pregnant. with his inhibitor chip at it's breaking point, he struggled with following through on his mission or allowing the emotions to take over. Unable to decide, the inhibitor chip melted down and caused him to lose a shard of his secondary gem. He entered into a reboot mode and awoken with no memory of who or what he was. He would spend little over a decade trying to find his missing shard and truly experience his emotions and human cultures. It wasn't until in the fourteenth year of his journey that he'd meet Steven Universe and recover his missing shard and regain his memories. Afterwards he would try and find a purpose and redeem himself for the acts of murder he committed over the millennia. Eventually he'd wind up in Empire City and befriend a former military sniper named Victor Hathcock and former steel heiress and musician Alexandria Byston, who'd help him find his purpose while also dodging the efforts of The Pendant to reclaim him. Peridot Facet T500 Cut O73 is an Era-1 Peridot who was created for Pink Diamond. Her main purpose was to maintain the Earth Kindergarten's and oversee the creator of Quartz soldiers. Desiring to climb above her station, she'd spend months trying to creaft a new type of Gem, one that could do in a matter of minutes what would take an army of Rubies and Quartzes would do in a month. When she came upon a deposit of Jet's, she put her experiment into motion, eventually creating the super prototype Jet caste and their emotional inhibitor chip's. Proud of her work, she presented Jet to Pink Diamond as her personal weapon. However Pink showed hesitation to use him. Yellow on the other hand showed no such hesitation and after proving it's capabilities, ordered it to kill Rose. Peridot would subsequentally change her aliegence to Yellow Diamond, who made her head weapons developer. After the shattering of Pink Diamond and the Corrupting Light incident, Peridot would go on to create new weapons for her Diamond and allow them to conquer more worlds into their fold. After a few millenia, she would pick up on a mysterious signal coming from Earth. Thinking that her Jet was still alive she made her way there and in 1947, wound up crashing into Roswell, New Mexico. After her crash, she was captured by a group of soldiers and brought into the mysterious Area 51. Determind to save her own skin from a possible dissection, she promised her captor that she could create advanced weaponry to help overcome their enemies. Though they didn't trust her, the goverment agents couldn't deny themselves a chance to one up the growing threat of a Communist Russia. So they agreed and formed The Pendant, with Peridot serving as their cheif scientist and weapons developer. During her tie with the Pendant, she'd reacquire Jet and try and make improvements. However he'd eventually go rogue and the Pendant would lose track of him. Determined to get him back, Peridot would over the years craft replacement Jet's. However none were ever successful. Until she'd encounter Jet decades later, she'd develop limb enhancer technology and hardlight weapons for the Pendant. Category:Blog posts